The Dhampir
by Toxic Heart
Summary: Bella ventures onto a dangerous path with vampires stalking her and attempting to kill her. She is after her father, the murderer and rapist of her mother, Renee. She wants revenge and with help from friends she make on the journey... FULL SUMMARY INSIDE.
1. Chapter 1

"Come meet the freak of nature

Info on _The Dhampir:_

Rated T because of blood, gore and language.

_Summary: Bella is a circus freak. She burns at the touch of holy water, can only be in the light around twilight, in the sun she burns and she drinks blood. But she is still human. Well mostly. _

_Bella ventures onto a dangerous path with vampires stalking her and attempting to kill her. She is after her father, the murderer and rapist of her mother, Renee. She wants revenge and with help from friends she make on the journey, she might just reach the most powerful vampire in the earth._

CHAPTER ONE

"Come meet the freak of nature! Yes, step right up ladies and gents!" The M.C. continued ranting to the audience forming around him. Murmurs whispered around the group wondering what exactly made her a 'freak of nature' as he had put it. After a few more people arrived he said, "Now here she is ladies and gents! The freak of freaks: Marie," he said motioning to a curtain. The whispers grew quiet as anticipation took over their bodies.

Behind the curtain you could hear a young woman's struggle and a few grunts from men.

Then the curtain opened and out stepped a girl about the age of eighteen. She was quite pretty even with the lack of appropriate clothing. She was wearing a black corset with purple stripping the sides and black pants. The string sown into it was purple and the whole outfit appeared to be made out of leather. Her feet looked like they were clad with combat boots. She had long reddish-brown hair pulled back into a French braid that reached to mid-thigh. She had full pink lips and striking dark green eyes. Her skin color wasn't exactly a sickly pale but she was very fair. She also had bruises staining her beneath her eyes.

The men holding her fore arms pulled her roughly to the center of the circle and held her there. Then a boy brought a pale full of what looked like regular water and handed it too the M.C. and the man continued ranting on and on. The freckle faced boy stuck his hand out then and waited for a moment. After getting no response from the Master of Ceremonies he snatched his change purse, cut the rope keeping it on the fat M.C.'s belt and ran. The M.C. ordered two men after him and then continued on.

The M.C. took the pale and splashed it down Marie's arm. Every part of Marie's being that got splashed with the water began to sizzle and burn. The audience gasped while some just widened their eyes. Then one of the men took a knife out of his pocket and slashed her other arm three times. The crowd stepped back in shock of their torturing the girl. After each of these events Marie winced, hissed, or lashed out at the men. Right once the first man finished cutting her right arm she kicked him in his manhood and spat in the other man's face.

"Mmm. Feisty, I might just do you tonight; you will be my little whore." The second man growled at her and grinned a lecherous smile, showing his horribly, yellowed teeth. Marie winced and hissed, "I doubt that you even have the balls to do it." She said, intending the pun. Then man scowled then told her it would be less enjoyable for her after her remark.

Then you could see another man with a lamb. He took out a machete and cut the lamb's throat, draining the blood in a cup. After the fake silver goblet was three-fourths of the way full he stood and brought the cup to Marie's mouth. She started drinking it and the more she drank the quicker her wounds healed. Her eyes also became a lighter shade of green almost that of emeralds but they were still a little dark because of the anger she felt. The crowd didn't notice the circles quickly fade, though.

Once the goblet was empty the man pulled the goblet up away from her lips and she struggled to get the remaining drops from it while egging her lips to meet the glass's edge. The crowd gasped and whispers went around at the sight they just saw. The girl, Marie, was burned by water and cut by a knife three times, and then she healed after drinking the blood from an animal!

Marie was taken back through the curtain and into a cage. The cage looked like one an animal would be in at a circus. Only at this circus there was no animals, only freaks.

O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0

Marie was asleep on a pile of hay in her 'room' but awoke when she heard sluggish footsteps climb up the stairs to her cage. The door rattled and in entered the man who had earlier promised to 'do her' as he had put it.

The man had a bottle of rum in his hand when he kneeled down he dropped it.

"Are you ready for me to give you the fuck of your life, bitch?" He said, slurring his words so badly it was hard for her to understand him.

Playing along she answered him, "yes, fuck me," she begged but continued, "fuck me 'til I can't walk," she finished in a seductive voice.

"Yes, that's a good little bitch," he said he brought his slimy mouth over to her neck, giving Marie access to his neck. Her canines then lengthened to show their true form. But before he could touch her she brought her mouth to her neck and bit him.

She drank his blood but after his initial shock faded he got up and screeched, aiming a punch at her face. She quickly rolled over and reached for his almost forgotten empty bottle. After she grabbed it she rocked on her back then shot her legs up and landed on her feet. She did it so gracefully and fast it looked practiced. Then she took the bottled and smashed it on his head and he groaned then passed out on the floor.

Fearing that someone would have heard the ruckus she moved quickly. She ran out of her cage then turned a corner.

"Hey, what're ya doin' -" the guard's sentence died in his mouth as his life was sucked out of him by the young woman.

Marie wiped her mouth with the back of her hand ruining any trace on her face of what she had done.

After going on a ways she ran into a young woman possibly around her age. Her looks sai otherwise though. She was very short for her seventeen years if age. The child-like woman had short black hair and a small assortment of weapons. "Here, Marie- take my swords," she said but Marie pounced on her. Marie only had enough time to puncture her skin before her senses picked up traces of a mob coming after her. So she quickly picked herself up and looked at her victim.

Grief flooded her system as she took a look at her best friend, Mary. Knowing Mary would turn into a Dhampir, she picked Mary and her weapons up. After securing Mary's small frame over her right shoulder and her weapons in the left she fled the scene.

A/N Hey people! And all you weirdos out there here is the promised story from _Bloody Moons,_ my other story that I have to delete. Well I hope y'all like this story. I am actually gonna try and update this on a regular schedule. But I have yet to figure that schedule out. So R&R!! :P I would really like to know what y'all think. I personally think I will love this one.

Here is a hint… Marie is Bella and Mary is who?? Review and tell me who you think Mary is!!


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO CHAPTER TWO

The noises drifted away in the distance the farther Marie got from the Freak Circus's campsite. Her strength was more than superior compared to a human's so she was able to hold Mary easily and still run.

While on her cross country run she thought of a few things.

One: people will notice who they are from the circus's traveling around. Two: names will also be known and three: they have nowhere to go.

Thinking of way to solve her dilemmas. She could steal them some different clothing and probably some scissors to cut their hair. Marie would cut her hair short and Mary's would be cut shorter. Then she turned to the fact that people would know their names. Really Mary preferred Alice, her middle name, so she would go by that if she wanted to. Finding a new name for Marie would be difficult, though. Her full name was Isabella Marie Swan but she went by her middle name so that if she ever needed a name that wasn't known to the world, she would have one. She could go by Isabella but she thought that was too formal for her. She just pushed that problem and the worry of where they were to stay, away thinking 'Alice' would help her.

Alice tended to be good in situations like these. She was lucky and had the gift of sight.

O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0

After running a few hours Isabella found a barn and decided that would be their resting place for the remaining time until Alice was turned. Isabella set Alice down and thought of what her next step was. She figured Alice would get cold so she set off to explore the barn and find something to warm themselves for the rest of their stay. She found some rabbits she could feed from and some blankets for horses that probably used to live there. After bringing the blankets to Alice's resting place, she made her a bed and picked up her moaning and sweating body and put her gently on the makeshift bed. Then after settling herself she waited out the remainder of the three days.

**A/N yes it was short but I had to get this out cause I have no clue when I will have time to write the next chapter. So sorry I hope you liked it! R&R!!**


	3. Absolutely Important!

_**VERY, VERY IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE!! DON'T CLOSE THIS BROWSER!**_

I'm sorry to say that this story is to be deleted because I am not feeling' the mojo for it anymore. That is not the only reason. I am now ending my first semester as a high schooler so I am busy and cheerleading –practice 6 days a week doesn't help- also adds into this. Many of my other stories are going also but no need to fret! I have a need one coming out:

Hook, Line and Sinker

**Summary: **I don't know who ever said city girls cant fish but whoever did has lost their mind because this one has me hooked. Canon.

Hopefully I can update faster.

By the way my 'rents said I cold continue the stories they read. They read a couple and didn't approve of them first but they don't care now.

**Stories not getting deleted:**

Bloody Moons

Misunderstood Soul

**IF I GET ENOUGH FEEDBACK FROM THIS I WILL TRY TO CONTINUE WITH THE **_**TWO**_ **STORIES THAT GET THE MOST FEED BACK!!!**

Again I am sorry that this had to happen but it seems necessary to me.

3 Toxic Heart

P.S. After two days I will check how much feedback I have and determine the two stories I will keep other than those listed above. And I will do my best to stick to my new story. I actually have a guideline for this one. And I feel good about it. : )


End file.
